La historia que nunca fue
by Yue-neko sama
Summary: Axel es un rokero de 18 años aburrido de la vida en su mundo, hasta que en un viaje casual conoce a roxas y en su corazon ocurre un pequeño cambio... sera que sera suficiente para cambiar su vida? un poco trillado pero prometo mejorar n n
1. Un beso dulce o salado?

Un beso dulce o salado?

"El mundo que nunca fue" era una ciudad nocturna pero cuando digo nocturna es porque era nocturna…nunca amanecía o había sol…para mi gusto estaba bien clubes abiertos a todas horas, restaurantes con comida deliciosa, rascacielos altísimos donde había una vista espectacular de la luna en forma de corazón, moteles…en fin una ciudad donde siempre había algo que hacer…pero…a pesar de vivir en una ciudad que nunca duerme y tener un novio que tocaba la guitarra solo para mí me faltaba algo…quizás por eso fui arrastrado a la tentación de tomar un tren y no detenerme hasta llegar a un lugar que me llamara la atención. Así fue como llegue a la "villa del crepúsculo" de lo primero que me percate fue de como una intensa luz tocaba mi rostro…no era como la luz fría de mi ciudad o la del "bastón hueco" era cálida muy muy cálida como el calor que se desprende de una vela, abrí los ojos y levante la cabeza… por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi el atardecer, era el atardecer más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Me baje en el solitario andén, por lo visto no mucha gente transitaba ese lugar…quise ir a un lugar alto para apreciar mejor el crepúsculo y note que había una torre del reloj muy alta en la misma estación así que subí por unas escaleras ignorado la señal de "peligro no pase", al llegar donde estaba la campana vi a un chico de unos 16 años rubio, con unas ropas con mucho estilo, sentado al borde del abismo y comiendo un helado azul….¿qué clase de helado es azul?...di unos pasos nerviosos y me detuve a su lado.

Verdad que es hermoso?- me pregunto el chico y al girar para ver su rostro me tope con que tenía unos sorprendentes ojos azules como el cielo, esos ojos tenían la sorprendente habilidad de exponer todo lo que sentía su dueño.

Si es verdaderamente bello- por lo general nunca perdía el estilo al hablar pero esta vez solo pude responder lo primero que se me vino a la mente estaba totalmente encismado en sus ojos.

Quieres helado de sal marina?

Sal marina? Qué clase de sabor es ese para un helado?

Oh pero es muy bueno, casi no te pega el sabor de la sal- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tome el helado que me ofrecía- el mismo que estaba comiendo – y lo probé, era una combinación extraña era dulce pero tenía algo salado…como el agua del mar…mar…de súbito recordé que tenía una personita de ojos color azul mar esperándome en casa…

Ahhh Demyx…

Demyx?

Ehhh…es un…amigo…el sabor del helado me lo recordó- porque demonios le estaba mintiendo a un chico que apenas acababa de conocer? Nunca había tenido problemas con mi homosexualidad porque me sentía cohibido con él?

Ya veo…hey no te lo comas todo!- no me había dado cuenta que me estaba devorando el helado entero, solo quedaba una pequeña porción que se derretía rápidamente en mi boca

Gueno sogo que'a eto (Axel hablando con el pedazo de helado en la boca XDDD)- tome la cara del rubio y pegue sus labios contra los míos…fue un beso dulce pero… salado? No supe como determinarlo solo que había sido uno diferente a los que había dado y recibido…y yo definitivamente…quería mas de esos besos.

Fin del cap. 1 muy trillado? Mis disculpas si parece algo que ya se ha visto por ahí pero en lo personal me gusto como quedo ^w^ mi primer trabajo profesional XD x favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias quiero x lo menos hacer un fic de 16 caps. Pero necesito apoyo moral y quien me lea jajajajaja Sayoooo


	2. Te vere pronto

Ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece el copyright es totalmente de Disney y Square enix.

Te veré pronto…

Qué demonios le pasaba a ese extraño pelirrojo de ojos verdes como esmeraldas y extraños tatuajes en forma de lagrimas? Porque estaba besándome?

Ahhhgrrr su-suéltame!- estaba verdaderamente cabreado, asustado y confundido, me aparte rápidamente de su rostro y estuve a punto de caer- Cof Cof Cof quien te crees que eres para venir y besarme? ERES UN CHICO! ni siquiera se tu nombre

Soy Axel un placer conocerte

Me sonrió maliciosamente y se quedo observándome como si esperara una respuesta

Roxas- y ahora qué diantres me pasaba a mi? Porque le estaba dando mi nombre a un extraño que podría ser un violador o un secuestrador?

Roxas…que nombre tan bonito- se sentó en el borde del abismo- para una chica jajajajajajaja

PARA UNA CHICA! QUIERES MORIR?- bien ahora si estaba cabreado de verdad, lo tome de su rojiza cabellera y estaba a punto de jalarlo hacia atrás, lejos del abismo para empezar una pelea, cuando…extrañamente...me tomo del brazo con el que lo sujetaba me obligo a soltarlo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo…..se quedo abrazándome de una manera posesiva y me dijo- No es buena idea pelear en un lugar tan peligroso….

Ah sí? no es buna idea decirle a un desconocido que su nombre parece de chica

Mis disculpas entonces _roxas- _ dijo mi nombre como si en cada una de sus letras pusiera miel…fue tan raro…pero…me gusto, nunca nadie había pronunciado mi nombre así…

Qué hermoso atardecer no quisiera que se terminara….es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que observo uno

Estas de suerte porque aquí nunca anochece…de hecho van a ser las 2 de la madrugada

LAS 2 DE LA MADRUGADA? MALDICIÓN- Se puso de pie rápidamente tanto que casi se resbala- Joder no voy a llegar nunca- hecho a correr escaleras abajo y yo lo seguí….

Oye que pasa? A dónde vas?

A un lugar que no es para niños- se volteo para picarme un ojo y dedicarme una sonrisa, aun seguíamos corriendo escaleras abajo

Cuando llegamos a planta baja lo oí diciéndole al encargado- uno expess para "El mundo que nunca fue"- me lleve una tremenda sorpresa, este chico había hecho un viaje tan largo solo para ver el atardecer? No me lo creía…

Viniste de tan lejos solo para ver el crepúsculo? Ese es un viaje de horas- ahora corríamos en dirección al anden

Tenía mis razones _Rosa- _muy bien un momento que demonios le pasaba a este chico acababa de llamarme ¿Rosa?

CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA CON MI NOMBRE!- esta vez no lo iba a dejar ir no me interesaba si lo dejaba su tren le iba a romper la cara, pero nuevamente evadió mi golpe y me beso en la frente…..me quede tan impactado que casi no note cuando subió a su tren y me dijo- Te veré pronto Roxas…

Me quede viendo como se alejaba el tren estaba sonrojado y confuso…cuando seria pronto?...

Ahhhhh que me pasa? Es un desconocido y de paso se llevo mi primer beso…

No entiendo la palabra destino y tampoco creo en el pero si se que, a veces, la vida te impone personas para que las conozcas...la pregunta ahora era yo quería conocer a esa persona llamada Axel?

Insisto muy trillado? Gomennasai pero prometo ponerlo mejor y me explico _mejoooor _jujujuju -w- en fin comentarios y sugerencias onegai Sayooooo


	3. Te amo

Holas gente como están? bien este capítulo incluirá contenido musical que me gustaría que buscaran en internet para que el cap. Sea más entretenido la canción se llama: Diabulus in música de Mago de oz *0* (si adoro esta banda w) cuando pone "y entonces empezamos a tocar…" pongan la canción y imagínense a Axel cantándola *¬*…

Ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece el copyright es totalmente de Disney y Square enix.

Te amo…

Le di un beso en la frente y subí a mi tren saltando hacia atrás…se veía terriblemente lindo con su cara sonrojada y los puños a los lados…casi me dolió dejarlo pero más me iba a doler la reprimenda de Riku. El tren llego a las 3 y la presentación iba a ser en 15 minutos…corrí con todo lo que daban mis piernas hasta llegar uno de los clubes más escondidos de la ciudad…entre a la parte baja de la tarima justo cuando nos tocaba subir…lo único que Riku me dijo fue: "estás muerto" subimos y entonces empezamos a tocar…

XOXOXOXO

Cuando bajamos al bar Riku estaba que echaba espuma por la boca

-Como se te ocurre faltar al ensayo? Menos mal no olvidaste traer la gabardina negra…

-Riku cálmate seguro Axel tiene una buena razón para…

-No vengas a defenderlo Demyx el sabe perfectamente que no puede faltar al ensayo antes de un concierto… es el vocalista no tenemos remplazo para el…

Riku es el baterista y el jefe en nuestra banda llamada Organización XIII, Zexion es el tecladista, Marluxia es el violinista, Xaldin el bajista y Demyx por supuesto es el guitarrista…Larxene es mi compañera en la voz pero yo sigo siendo el vocalista principal y la voz del grupo

Zexion, Marluxia y Xaldin se fueron por su lado para tratar de ligarse algunas chicas…Larxene, Riku, Demyx y yo nos dirigimos hacia la barra…

-Riku relájate Axel volvió a cantar como los dioses esta noche y por supuesto su diosa también canto genial- Larxene se tiro a mi cuello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo me deshice de su abrazo tomando sus muñecas y devolviéndoselas.

-Larxene tu y yo no tenemos nada NADA! Entiendes?

-Pero podríamos tener algo no es así?- Me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa a la que yo solo pude huirle con la mirada…no quería saber nada de esto…

-NO! Larxene cuando vas a entender que Axel es mío? Deja de acosarlo- No sé de donde saco un collar de perro en forma de hueso azul que decía propiedad de Demyx si se pierde llamar a este número…y con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante me lo puso…

-Hey te robaste mi idea apuesto a que Axel le gustara mas el mío- este era una medalla dorada colgando de un listón para gatos…

-Si van a empezar otra vez yo me largo…-y dándose la vuelta visiblemente cabreado Riku nos dejo en la barra.

-Axel decide cual te gusta más?

Pague mi trago y me fui caminando hacia la salida del bar…cuando el par de dos me alcanzo…dios mío pero que insistentes eran…me dirigía sin rumbo a ninguna parte cuando Demyx me alcanzo sujetándome de la cintura en un abrazo…

-Axel…que pasa? Callado otra vez, no me dices nada no me demuestras nada…se que ya hemos hablado de esto pero…

-Demyx esta noche no…no voy a hablar y lo sabes… por cierto y Larxene?

-Ya se fue se cabrío muchísimo cuando te pregunto donde habías estado y simplemente la ignoraste…

-Oh ya veo

Ya estaba cerca de mi apartamento…así que me dirigí allí soltándome del agarre de Demyx…subí en el acensor hasta el piso 20…metí la llave del depa y fui hasta mi cuarto donde estaba el baño me dispuse a tomar un baño justo cuando sentí que alguien bajaba el cierre de la gabardina por mi

-Déjame ayudarte…

Demyx empezó a dejar besos por toda la extensión de mi dorso y espalda para luego sacar la gabardina completamente…me dio la vuelta y deslizo su lengua por todo mi pecho hasta mi boca y me beso de una manera que solo el sabia hacerlo, baje sus pantalones hasta llegar a su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo con mis manos mientras el también buscaba acceso al mío, lo ayude bajándome los jeans y luego despego sus labios de los míos y tomo mi pene con ellos...eso era estar en el cielo…era la combinación perfecta de excitación y placer…comencé a gemir vergonzosamente.

-Sabes que hacerme gemir tan descuidadamente te costara verdad?

-Lo sé máster (Diox demasiado excitante que lo llame así *¬*)

Su cara estaba totalmente roja y su cuerpo caliente debido a la excitación… le quite su camiseta negra y inicie a darle pequeños mordiscos por todas sus costillas izquierdas hasta llegar a su hombro y luego su cuello mientras lo masturbaba…Demyx estaba dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de placer que me excitaban aun mas…con la mano libre humedecí mis dedos en su boca y los lleve hasta su entrada introduciendo primero uno que Demyx recibió con extremo placer y luego uno segundo que ocasiono en él una nueva tanda de gemidos agudos, no deje de mover mis dedos y después metí el tercero…

-Hey Demyx dime qué quieres?- Mi voz sonaba sumamente seductora en ese momento…

-Quiero tu cosa Axel por favor- La voz de Demyx estaba totalmente teñida en un tono de suplica y delataba que estaba perdiendo la cordura…

Introduje mi miembro en su entrada y empecé a cabalgarlo…hasta que llegamos al éxtasis…

Me moví con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban hasta la cama y me deje caer…estaba exhausto, sentí como Demyx se acomodaba a mi lado y me decía en un susurro- Te amo Axel- Te amo…esas palabras estaban perdiendo sentido para mi…hasta que regreso a mi mente la imagen de un bello rubio…Roxas…sería posible que tu pudieras devolverle su significado?

Fin del cap. 3 me dicen como quedo el lemmon para mejorar mil gracias a alysshearts y a q me dieron la fuerza moral suficiente para terminar este cap. w arigatouuuuuuuuuu no sé como contestar reviews T.T digame por favor q soy india en esta pag XD bueno esperen el cap. 4 se les quiere Sayoooooooo


	4. Te encontre

Te encontré…

Ninguno de los personajes de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece el copyright es totalmente de Disney y Square enix.

Llegue al concurrido anden y lo primero que pude notar es que hacia una noche preciosa y que la luna tenia forma de…corazón?

-Vamos Roxas busquemos a tu pelirrojo- Sora mi mejor amigo me había aguantado mis episodios de paranoia durante dos semanas y dado el valor suficiente para pedir permiso a mis padres y venir a este lugar tan lejano…increíblemente ellos se mostraron tranquilos alegando que yo tenía suficiente madurez como para cuidarme solo aquí….solamente me impusieron una condición, tenía que traer a mi hermana…Namine…Sora tenía una gran sonrisa y estaba optimista.

-Muy bien solo que no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde pueda estar…y si no lo encuentro?...o si no me reconoce?...tal vez puede ser un violador en serie….- recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza proveniente del puño temblante de Namine…

-Vamos a encontrarlo no te preocupes….alguien tiene que saber donde puede estar un pelirrojo tan sexy como el que describes…

-Cierto además quizás aquí pueda encontrar a mi misterioso salvador…- El misterioso salvador es un chico que rescato a Sora cuando practicando con la espada que había recibido de su padre, la Keyblade, no se fijo por donde estaba caminando y cayó por un barranco…estaba muy mal herido cuando alguien lo encontró, le dio los primeros auxilios y lo llevo al hospital…cuando Sora pregunto por su nombre solo le dio un beso y le dijo- "algún día cuando puedas recordarlo lo sabrás"- Sora pregunto sobre el aspecto de quien lo había salvado pero solo pudieron decirle que tenía unos sorprendentes ojos grises….

-Tal vez…bueno creo que el primer lugar que debemos ir es a la policía….

-Bromeas? en la policía nos dirán de todo menos lo que queremos saber

-Namine tiene razón Roxas, yo tengo sed busquemos un lugar donde beber algo les parece?

-Ok bueno vallamos por aquí

Caminamos y caminamos por la ruidosa urbe, había letreros de neón por todas partes anunciando todo tipo de establecimientos, finalmente entramos a una "tienda" de nombre "An café" cuando nos dimos cuenta que en realidad era un club ya era tarde para salir…. había gente por doquier y no encontrábamos la puerta por donde entramos…

-Roxas tengo miedo…esto está muy oscuro y lleno- Namine se aferraba a mi brazo visiblemente perturbada por lo general ella era hasta más valiente que yo pero era claustro-fóbica….en realidad Namine era mi hermana adoptiva fue rescatada de una casa de la mafia en la que era forzada a trabajar como adivina día y noche en un lugar sumamente pequeño, ese era su gran don…en sus dibujos Namine predecía el futuro o pasado de las personas….ella llego a mi familia a los 4 años y yo también tenía esa edad, ahora tenemos 16…

-Tranquila ya encontraremos la manera de salir Mine…

-Si Mine-chan Rox y yo encontraremos el camino…

Encontramos unas escaleras en forma de caracol que nos llevaron a la platabanda del club, ahí estaba más fresco dado que era al aire libre nos aferramos a la barandilla para recibir el aire fresco.

-Demonios esto esta hasta el culo de gente- Me molestaba muchísimo cuando ponía a Namine en una situación de riesgo para ella

-Tranquilo Rox no es tu culpa

-Ehhh ustedes tres….no tienen edad para estar aquí

-Ettoooo entramos por error no nos golpee- Sora estaba asustado por la apariencia del tipo que nos estaba hablando, era grande…muy grande…y tenía unas clinejas tipo rasta.

-Xaldin no asustes a estos chicos mejor ve a ligar por ahí…ni siquiera eres de seguridad

-Por qué? Te atrae uno?

-No jodas, lárgate…

-Si me pides mi opinión yo iría por la chica Riku…

-Pero no te la estoy pidiendo que te parece?- ahora el chico parecía muy cabreado, el otro llamado Xaldin dio media vuelta y se fue a reírse en el hombro de otro grandote de cabello rosado…el peli plateado miro directamente hacia nosotros y nos dijo- Les pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi amigo cuando bebe de mas se pone así- Tenia un tono cordial mientras miraba directamente hacia Sora y continuo- Pero este no es un lugar para niños, que hacen aquí?

-Con que moral vienes a preguntarnos eso? Tu eres de nuestra misma edad…- Que rayos le pasaba a la gente de este lugar? Es que acaso todos eran así de creídos?

-No te estaba preguntando a ti rubio idiota, se lo decía al otro

-QUE DIJISTE?- estaba a punto de molerlo cuando los brazos de Namine sujetaron el mío…

-No te pongas así chico….mira solo entramos por algo de beber y para buscar información acerca de una persona…-Sora trataba tranquilizar a aquel idiota pero en sus ojos había algo mas…que podría ser?

-Una persona quien? Tienen su nombre o algo?

-Sí, se llama Axel, es alto de ojos verdes, cabello estilizado y de color rojo- Namine dio toda la descripción antes de que yo pudiera abrir siquiera la boca…

-Quien lo busca?

-Yo…- lo pronuncie de manera grave y nada amistosa…

-Bien bajemos por bebidas para ustedes y después les preguntare con más detalle porque lo buscan….

-Pero lo conoces?- Bueno era bastante probable que una persona que se creyera superior a los demás conociera a otra así…

-A lo mejor…-Se dio la vuelta y empezamos a caminar dirección escaleras abajo, estaba que me lanzaba encima de el…no lo soportaba…cuando llegamos abajo el nivel de gente había descendido considerablemente…eso me tranquilizaba mucho…pasamos sin mayores problemas al frente de la barra cuando sentí que unos brazos me sujetaban por la cintura, estuve a punto de gritar cuando me susurraron al oído- Te encontré…-yo conocía esa voz, di la vuelta en sus brazos para encontrarme a un Axel sonriendo traviesamente

-A…Axel…-No podía creer que lo fuera encontrado en este lugar

-Vamos creo que tus amigos te esperan- Me tomo de la mano como si estuviéramos saliendo y fuera lo más normal del mundo para luego caminar en dirección a Namine y Sora…

Sería posible que el destino si existiera? Si era así quería seguirlo si eso me ponía al lado de este chico llamado Axel…


End file.
